


Weights on my Mind

by foureyes12



Series: Tumblr Parksborn Prompts [1]
Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Everything is good, Harry's Alive, How Do I Tag, Identity Reveal, M/M, Peter's still Spiderman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 18:11:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1697717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foureyes12/pseuds/foureyes12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's had some things on his mind lately. Mostly concerning Peter and Spiderman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weights on my Mind

Harry had two things on his mind today. Number one was Peter constantly coming home with some sort of injury. Harry was constantly worrying about those black and blue bruises covering Peter’s body all the time. He had yet to get a straight answer from him as to where they came from.

The second thing on Harry’s mind was Spiderman. Whenever he got in any sort of danger Spiderman was there. Harry wasn’t paying attention to the road? Spiderman saves him from a car speeding towards him. A robbery on Oscorp is attempted and Harry is taken hostage? Spiderman saves him. Even when there was a bank robbery occurring at the other side of town Spiderman found time to save him from a mugging. He excused himself citing that the police were handling the other situation. Honestly it seemed like Spiderman was his self appointed bodyguard-slash-stalker.

Harry would worry about Spiderman later though. Maybe he’d ask Peter if he knew anything about why Spiderman was tailing him. Peter. Harry’s mind had wandered back to it’s main worry. They had been dating for a while now and Harry had convinced Peter to move in with him as it was closer to his college than Aunt Mays and Peter wouldn’t have to worry about paying for dorms. Harry had tried to pay for Peter’s education as well but both Peter and Aunt May insisted that they would pay for it on their own. Instead Harry had settled for buying Aunt May a new car as hers looked like it was on it’s death bed. He also made a point to get Peter a more expensive camera for his birthday. Hey, what was the point of being rich if you weren’t going to use the money?

But a few weeks after Peter moved in with Harry he started to notice peculiar mannerisms. For example Peter would be missing at odd times and come back with scrapes and bruises. Harry had confronted him about them but Peter answered vaguely and wouldn’t let Harry do anything when he offered to help. Harry had begged, pleaded and right out ordered Peter to tell him how he could help but Peter had just shouted back at him that he didn’t want Harry involved in this and that he’d please leave it alone. Harry had been shocked into silence as the real weight of whatever was happening settled on him.

The only time Harry had ever heard Peter shout before was when he was being sent the boarding school in Europe and Peter found it unfair. Bottom line Peter almost never shouted so this had to be very important. That night Peter had dragged his blanket and pillow out out their shared bed onto the sofa outside and Harry had done nothing to stop him.

Now Harry found himself following Peter throughout his day. Harry knew it wasn’t the best course of action but he needed to know what was harming Peter and causing him to act so strangely.

Peter had gone about his day like every other college student and Harry was getting rather bored. The lectures were over now though and Peter started to head out of the university complex not noticing Harry was trailing behind him. Harry followed curiously as he would usually be in board meetings or something right now and didn’t know what Peter did with this part of his day. As he followed Peter into a dark alleyway Harry wondered what exactly he didn’t know about Peters life. Peter stopped and took something out of his bag. Harry was too far away to see what but what he saw next connected all the dots of Harrys worries. Underneath hid clothes Peter was wearing the Spiderman costume. He had also put on the mask and attached some things to his wrist. Then Peter hid his backpack in a hole in the wall and scaled up the wall.

Harry stood there dumbfounded. It was all starting to make sense, Spiderman, no Peter, obsessively saving him. Peter coming home with various injuries that healed a little too fast. Another realisation hit Harry Peter had been the one who gave over his blood to be experimented on so Harry wouldn’t turn into the Green Goblin. No he hadn’t just donated his blood Peter was the one doing the experimenting as well and he had advised Harry not inject the spider venom into himself from the start. Peter had been looking out for him the entire time even if it meant that he wouldn’t be looked out for himself. Of course Harry was mad that Peter hadn’t told him but he knew from his time as the Green Goblin how dangerous the superhero/villain world was. Hell, it had cost Gwen Stacey her life. After that experience it was understandable that Peter wanted to keep people important to him away from the superhero side.

But Harry Osborn was constantly in danger being the CEO of one of the most successful companies in the world do he himself so no problem in knowing.

Harry started making his way home picking up a first aid kit he had been meaning to get for Peter on the way. No doubt Peter already had one somewhere but it made Harry feel better knowing that Peter would have everything he possibly need for his injuries when Harry gave him this.

Harry sat on the sofa waiting for Peter to come home from his day of fighting crime in absolute silence. He was trying to figure out what to say to Peter. Harry heard the door open signalling to him that Peter was coming but he didn’t move. As Peter slowly tread into the room Harry turned around to look at him and mocked “What did you do this time run into a brickwall?” when he saw the state of Peters face.  
Peter sighed and replied softly with defeat in his voice ” Har… please can we not do this today? I know you want to help but-” Harry quietly cut him off as he stood up and faced Peter  
"Peter! I know. I know you’re Spiderman and I understand why you wanted to keep it from me but I needed to know!"  
Peter stared at him, his eyes wide with shock “How do you know?”  
"I couldn’t handle you coming home like you’d just got beat up anymore! I thought you were in some sort of trouble but too proud to admit it to me so I followed you today. It’s not something I’m proud of doing but I couldn’t handle it anymore!" Harry started his little speech explosively but ended in a soft tone.

Peter tentatively stepped forward and enveloped Harry in his arms. Harry gratefully fell into the embrace, all worrying he’d done over the past weeks had exhausted him.  
"You shouldn’t worry about me. I have super healing don’t you know?" Peter murmured into his hair while pressing a kiss to his head.  
"Shouldn’t joke about that! You might jinx it. And I’ll always worry." Harry whispered back.

"Does this mean I can sleep in our bed again because the couch is really uncomfortable!" Peter asked all of a sudden.  
Harry threw his head back in a laugh “Of course idiot!” Then he stood up on his toes and managed to gently press his lips to Peters.


End file.
